Transposition
by ZealProphet
Summary: Commander Riker is introduced to a new captain, while Captain Picard is on a strange mission. (I only have the prologue(s), but please Read and Review!)
1. Riker's Prologue

Commander William Riker stared out the window in Admiral Yuel's office. He couldn't see much but space. Why he was at Starbase 305, completely away from Earth, he didn't know, but he was eager to find out. The door to the office opened, and in walked Two-Star Admiral Jackson Yuel. Riker turned and stood at attention, something he hadn't been used to doing, since he was usually around Captain Picard.  
"Commander Riker. I see you made it here on time. I trust the trip went well?"  
"Yes, sir. If you don't mind my asking, what am I doing here?"  
"Well, commander, I don't mind, and, you're here for an announcement and a meeting." Riker looked puzzled at the admiral, who motioned for a chair. Riker, puzzled that the admiral wouldn't ask for him to stand at ease first, sat down calmly.  
"Commander, I know that you've served with Captain Picard for...how many years now?"  
"Um...it's been over a decade now, admiral."  
"I see. I know you're accustomed to serving under him...but...well..." Yuel looked down on his padd and looked at the door. "Let's start with the meeting." He thumbed the control in front of him and leaned toward his desk. "Bring him in." A tall, muscular human entered, hand already out for a traditional hand-shake, and already with a slight smile. "Commander William Riker, meet Captain Andrew Ramos, the new commanding officer of the USS _Enterprise_."  
  



	2. Picard's Prologue

Captain Jean-Luc Picard stared out at the passing stars. They passed across the window as white lines. Picard was in his temporary quarters, onboard the aeroship that Admiral Cunningham had ordered him to board. It was a strict order, no options, no buts, no nothing. And the only other living thing onboard this aeroship was the lieutenant who was piloting it. And he knew where they were going. Picard didn't. He was clueless as to where he was going, and the specifics of this 'mission' that he was on weren't clear at all. The stars stopped to the normal dots, and the com opened.  
  
"Captain Picard, report to the cockpit." Picard stood up and straightened his uniform, then exited the quarters and made his way to the cockpit. The lieutenant was looking straight ahead, not bothering to look back when Picard came in. "Welcome to the Turel Sector, Captain." The lieutenant stood up, and motioned to the forward viewscreen with his hand, as if there was something else other than white on black. And suddenly there was. Green rifted in. Red rifted in. Colours rifted in to form a massive ship, mich bigger, and obviously much stronger then the ship he was presently on. Weapons lock alarms sounded all over the cockpit. And the lieutenant was still smiling, still motioning. The com beeped and the lieutenant responded.  
  
"This is Commander Ponelo of the Turellian Warbird Feron. State your progress." The lieutenant thumbed one of the controls.  
  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard will be transported to your control shortly. Please await one moment." Picard lunged for the phaser below the panel, but the lieutenant strongly knocked him down on the ground. "Captain Picard, I'm not sure this is something you should be conscious to see." The lieutenant grabbed the phaser Picard was trying to get, and fired immediately, and all Picard saw was black.  
  
"There's no point. We have to wait." Captain Picard slowly opened his eyes, to see two aliens looking over him. One of them turned to the other. "Tell the commander that the human is awake." Picard lifted his hand and touched his face. He could feel a gash on his forehead, and dried blood going down his cheek. He looked around him. He saw two guards flanking the door, along with the other alien that remained. The door opened after five minutes, and a larger alien came in.  
  
"The famous Captain Jean-Luc Picard." Picard looked up, confused.  
  
"It's a shame I can't say the same for you." The alien looked down on Picard and moved closer. Picard noticed that the guards by the door were ready with their weapons.  
  
"Well, captain. Tell you what you know, and maybe I'll consider letting you go."  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but, I have absoloutely no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Liar!" The alien kneed Picard in the gut. "Well, captain. You have twenty- four hours to tell me what I need to know. After that, there's no way you're going back to your people." Picard stayed on the ground as the commander went and said something to the guards. The lights around Picard dimmed, and the guards came around him. Picard tried to ignore the hits, but the guards were ruthless. And Picard was doomed.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : This was kind of a second prologue. The next chapter will be longer than before. 


End file.
